That's A Wrap
by Kalta79
Summary: Conclusion to the Advent Children filming series. As with the other stories, most of the FFVII characters are in it, so I didn't bother tagging any.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that's fine. Hey, you're my publicist, make it public that I'm just like everyone else, I have to work for a living like everyone else, that's why I wasn't on the campaign trail during the filming. Now I have to go to the wrap party. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow morning, alright?" Elena hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute." Rude grabbed the baseball cap he had bought after he picked her up from her doctor's office and shoved it on his head. Elena smiled at that, let her election staff complain about the movie only slightly improving her poll numbers in the target demographic, it had improved her in more important ways.

* * *

"Does this dress look alright?" Yuffie asked Reno.

"It looks as nice as the others did." Reno gestured to the four dresses laying on the bed.

Yuffie frowned. He was back to being as distracted as he was when they first started filming, and she hadn't missed how he kept looking at his watch. She was worried he might not forgive her for keeping secrets. He had come back to bed that night she told him the truth, which was a great relief to her, but things had been different since then. She was eager to get this wrap party over with and get back home to their regular lives, hopeful that would help mend things between them. "Let's go." Yuffie said, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Is that what you want to do?" Cid asked Shera.

Shera nodded. "Not only can I make more money as a gofer on film sets, the benefits are better, and it'll be safer. Plus the variety will be a nice change...there are only three kinds of passengers to deal with as a stewardess: the drunks, the whiners, and the virgin fliers. The faces change, but not the personalities. It's just the same old, same old…each film would be like a new adventure. The money we'll get from Advent Children will let us put a down payment on a nice-sized house between town and the airport, right on the monorail line, so you'll be closer to work, and if I need to fly out to film locations, it'll be easier for me too."

"I suppose you've got a house picked out already." Cid said as he casually lit up a cigar.

"It's got four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a large fenced backyard." Shera handed the flyer to Cid.

* * *

Reeve was ecstatic…Rude had called him earlier and asked if he was still available to be hired as a private driver, and promised to discuss terms at the party.

* * *

"Oh! I didn't expect to see you until the wrap party." Aerith exclaimed as Rufus walked into their apartment.

"You're moving out?" Rufus looked the boxes everywhere.

"Yeah." Aerith taped up the box she was holding. "That's the last one. Oh, before I forget, here's my share of the rent for the next two months." She handed him a check.

"Vincent Valentine? The teacher? He gave you this check?"

"Once I get paid for the movie, I'm going to pay him back." Aerith put her box on the stack, then got them on the handtruck.

"Are you going to move in with him?" Rufus asked.

"He feels I might get bored with him if I'm around him all the time, so we agreed on a trial period before he gives me his answer."

"Answer? You asked him to marry you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though I bet he was. He's been good for you." Rufus had noticed the change in her wardrobe since she got involved with Vincent. The simple dress she was wearing now managed to be demure but extremely attractive at the same time. Aerith had shifted from nightclub to country club, and had quit pissing off every attached woman in the immediate vicinity.

"I could say the same about you and Scarlet." Aerith smiled at him. She had noticed Rufus' behavior becoming more mannerly, and Scarlet becoming less prissy. "Could you help me out to the van?"

"Sure thing."

When they got down to the minivan she had rented, Aerith turned to face Rufus. "I would suggest that you ask Scarlet to move in with you, but I don't think she's the type."

"Not without a wedding ring." Rufus agreed.

"So propose to her! Who'd have thought that I'd end up with a high school English teacher who's nine years older, and you with an older socially correct virginal nanny?" Aerith opened the sliding door and started putting her remaining boxes in the van.

"What?!"

Aerith laughed at the expression on Rufus' face. "You didn't know? Boy, do you have a lot to learn about women!" She put the last box in the van, and then put the handtruck in as well before closing the door.

"I just thought she didn't think it would be 'proper' for too much affection in public, or to be alone with a man without a marriage certificate.

"Well, I've got to go to Vincent's and unpack and return this van to the rental place before the wrap party, so I guess this is goodbye. At least as roommates, I'll probably see you at the wrap party and the premiere."

"Good luck with Vincent." Rufus told her.

"And you with Scarlet." Aerith went to kiss him on the cheek, but Rufus turned his head, and they were both pleasantly surprised to feel nothing when their lips touched. "That was a naughty boy!" Aerith wagged her finger at Rufus. "You better wipe that lipstick off your face before Scarlet sees you." Aerith got in her van and waved at him before driving off.

* * *

"Smile, everyone!" The photographer said as the cast and crew huddled around the wrap party cake so he could take their pictures. "Okay, now just the cast." He snapped pictures of them, then just the crew.

"My face was going to freeze that way if I had to keep smiling any longer." Yuffie commented to Elena as she massaged her cheeks to relax the muscles. "Why is Rude wearing a hat anyway?" Yuffie asked as she saw him talking to Reeve, who left after Rude handed him a piece of paper. She had been upset that the children weren't there, but maybe it was for the best.

Elena smiled. "My official doctor confirmed my pregnancy this afternoon. And that there's more than one fetus, but he didn't know how many yet. Rude freaked out momentarily at the news and accidentally hit his head. He's got a cut on this head that looks worse than it is, didn't require any stitches, but he bought a cap to hide it instead of explaining it."

* * *

"I've got something to do, I'll be right back." Zack told Shalua before walking towards the exit, stopping when he saw Sephiroth and his cousins. "Hey Sephiroth, I heard you want to be a director. You want to be my assistant for the next film?"

"Really?" Sephiroth was excited.

"Definitely. Talk to Shalua, she'll give you the info." Zack said, and then went out the door, heading upstairs to the special effects lab.

"Who's there?" the man focused on something on the screen of one of the computers asked.

"Hey Biggs, I thought you'd be up here, since you weren't downstairs for the pictures." Zack said.

"Just making sure what you asked me to do is error-free. I don't know why you wanted it done, but…" Biggs waited a few moments, then took a disc out of the computer and put it in a case before handing it to Zack. "There ya go."

"Thanks buddy, now will you come downstairs and party with the rest of us?" Zack put the disc in his jacket pocket.

"Sure!" Biggs hurried out the door.

Once Zack was sure Biggs was gone, he found the files that he had burned onto the disc, and deleted them from the computer before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Yuffie suddenly realized she didn't know where Reno was. Looking around, she saw him off in an alcove, talking seriously to Elena, who had a large manila envelope in her hands, which she handed to Reno. Full of curiosity and dread, she approached them. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Follow me." Elena took Yuffie by the hand and led her outside. "Any minute now…" Elena said, looking at her watch.

Suddenly a fancy town car with tinted windows in the back pulled up to the curb, and Yuffie was surprised to see Reeve come out of the driver's seat, and walk around to the back door facing her, and opened it. Her jaw dropped when Denzel and Marlene got out.

"Yuffie! Yuffie!" they exclaimed together as they ran to her, hugging her. "Reeve said we were going home with you…can we?" Marlene asked.

"What?" Yuffie looked from Elena to Reno as she held her children. Reno handed her the manila envelope, and Yuffie opened it, taking the papers out. "These are adoption papers…"

"Already signed and approved by Judge Gast. He's an old friend of my family." Elena explained as Reno took the children to their car. "What's the fun in being a Mackintosh if you can't throw your weight around? You helped me get a family, I can help you get yours."

"Do they…" Yuffie felt herself getting choked up.

"They know only what you told them. Judge Gast was hesitant about signing off on this until they told him how nice you were to them during the filming. Now why don't you go home and get them settled in?" Elena suggested. "I've been to enough socially required parties to tell you that there's no reason to hang around now. Unless you want to get hassled by reporters, that is." Elena went back inside.

* * *

Tifa wasn't feeling much like a party, but she was determined to make the best of it. Cloud had shown up, with some girl who introduced herself as Lisa. She seemed to be quite hyper. It made her feel less guilty about attending with Tseng, but Cloud still wouldn't talk to her unless he absolutely had to.

"How is your wrist, Barret?" she asked, seeing him alone at the punch bowl.

"It's healed, and wearing that damned prop is over for good, thankfully." he grumped. "Say, would you be interested in investing some of your earnings in real estate?"

* * *

"Um, I have a confession to make." Rufus said as he and Scarlet were eating their pieces of the cake.

"What is it?" Scarlet was worried he was going to tell her they'd never see each other again now.

"Aerith and I were roommates, but for a one bedroom apartment, and we shared the bed." Rufus admitted.

"Oh, I knew that." Scarlet breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"What?" Rufus was surprised.

"You don't know much about women, do you?" Scarlet asked, then realized his choice of words. " _Were_ roommates?"

"Yeah, she moved out this afternoon." Rufus looked over to where Aerith was trying to take some selfie pictures of her and Vincent next to what was left of the cake, but people kept coming to get more and ruining her picture.

"So what does that mean? Are you going to be homeless?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh no, I just…uh…was thinking that maybe someday, it might be a good idea to…uh…" Rufus wasn't even sure what he really wanted to say, so he had no idea how to say it.

"Well, maybe someday it might be a good idea for me to give you an answer, once you properly ask." Scarlet smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never worn a tuxedo before." Vincent said, feeling uncomfortable to be so dressed up.

"Well, consider this a trial run for our wedding." Aerith smiled up at him. "Everyone will be staring at us, so we need to look our best. And you do…I can't wait to see everyone ogling my handsome husband-to-be."

"They'll be staring at you, not me." Vincent couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the formal dress she had picked out. It was cream-colored silk with a subtle floral pattern handpainted on it that gave it an Asian feeling. The neckline that was only low enough to be teasing with cleavage, especially with the black pearl necklace she wore, having a pendant that dangled provocatively between her breasts, and the skirt went down to just above her ankles. Brand name three-inch black heels and a evening purse that matched the dress completed her outfit.

"Well, they can look all they want, but only you get to touch now." Aerith was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. "That must be the limo the studio sent, let's go!"

* * *

"The limo's late!" Kadaj complained as he paced back and forth in front of the window.

"Might be traffic." Yazoo said.

"Or construction, or an accident." Loz chimed in.

"It'll get here when it gets here. Just calm down or you'll ruin your tux." Sephiroth told Kadaj.

A few minutes later, it pulled up. "There it is!" Kadaj would have bolted out the door if Sephiroth hadn't suddenly blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" We're late already!" Kadaj exclaimed.

"I've got a confession to make. The limo's late because it picked up a special guest for you. So calm down and don't make a fool of yourself." Sephiroth explained, then opened the door and serenely walked out to the limo, standing in front of the back door until all his cousins were there. He waited until he saw Loz discreetly get out his camera to begin the surprise. "In honor of your first red carpet as a major character in a movie, I present to you…" Sephiroth opened the limo door. "Your mother!"

Loz snapped pictures repeatedly as a slow flush creeped over Kadaj's face and neck as his mother got out of the limo.

"Oh, doesn't my little man look so handsome!" she exclaimed. "I was so excited when Sephiroth called and told me that you wanted me to come to the premiere with you. I wasn't sure what to wear to such a fancy event, but he told me to wear my bingo best."

Kadaj took in her dowdy floral print dress that resembled a muumuu. And her shoes looked more like slippers than shoes. He felt his face go numb as she pinched his cheeks. The whole ride to the premiere, he couldn't bring himself to speak, but he was able to glare at his cousins. How could they do this to him today?

* * *

"The stars have started to arrive for the world premiere of Advent Children, the latest film put out by Avalanche Films. Everyone is eager to see the results the director, Zack Fair, was able to achieve with a motley crew of novice actors. With the exception of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, that is." Celebrity reporter Genesis Rhapsodos spoke into his microphone. "Word is the well-known couple has finally called it quits for good. And here she is, Miss Tifa Lockhart with her manager Tseng." Genesis hurried over to them. "Miss Lockhart, is it true that you and Mr. Strife are no longer together?" he asked, then shoved the microphone in her face for an answer.

A sad expression came over Tifa's face as Tseng put an arm protectively around her. "We're here for Miss Lockhart's film career. If you have questions about that or her outfit, we're happy to answer them. But her personal life is off-limits." Tseng coldly told Genesis.

"Yes, my dress is a Rosso original, obviously. She made it specially for this premiere" Tifa referred to a fashion designer known only for working in shades of red. She modeled her dress for the cameras. It was dark red with a tight fitting bodice, only one sleeve, and a loose flowing skirt, embroidered tastefully with crystal butterflies. She wore a matching diamond necklace and earring set that had been a birthday present from Tseng.

"Oh, here's the newly elected Mayor, Mrs. Elena Mackintosh and her talented chef husband, Mr. Rude." Genesis announced into the camera, walking away from Tifa and Tseng, who went over to Tifa's fans so she could sign autographs for them before heading inside.

"Mrs. Mackintosh, do you have any plans to continue in the film business?" Genesis asked Elena.

"No, I'm fully committed to improving the lives of the citizens of Midgar. And making Midgar more attractive as a filming location might help with that, I didn't know how many people needed to be employed to make a movie until now." she replied, flashing a smile at the cameras.

"Fascinating." Genesis drawled, wondering why he even bothered asking a politician a question like that. "May I ask who you're wearing?"

"Certainly, Nero custom-made this dress for me, to accommodate some recent changes." Elena ran her hands over her growing belly, a genuine smile spreading over her face as she did so.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"I'll be five months tomorrow."

"Are the rumours true that you're carrying septuplets?"

Elena frowned, and Rude stepped between her and Genesis, towering over the reporter. "Back off." Rude said before offering his arm to Elena and leading her inside.

"Jerk…" Elena muttered under her breath. "That was a cheap tactic to spout a false rumour so I'd automatically correct him."

"Don't stress yourself out, Elena." Rude said. "It's bad for the babies."

"I'm fine, I won't do anything to risk them." Elena told him as they took their seats. The studio had a special chair for her to sit in so she'd be more comfortable. It was also located closest to the ladies' bathroom. Elena sighed as she gratefully sank into the chair. She was glad she wasn't carrying septuplets. The quintuplets she was actually carrying were enough for her. She could already tell they had separate personalities based on the movement she felt in different areas at all hours of the day and night. The advantage of having so many children at once, there was no need to fight over names, there was enough to go around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good to see you again, Mr. Strife. Who is your date, and what is she wearing?" Genesis asked, putting the microphone in front of Cloud.

Lisa grabbed the microphone out of Genesis' hands, resisting his attempts to reclaim it. "I'm Lisa Fields, and this silk patchwork dress was made by my two nieces, Jean and Louise. Hi mom and everyone back home in Sioux Falls! I love you all!" Lisa blurted out and then gave the microphone back, following Cloud as he went to sign autographs.

"Yes, well, that's very nice, I'm sure. Oh, and here's the custom-painted limousine that is owned by the director, Zack Fair. Let's see who is gracing his arm this time." Genesis walked towards the limo with film reels painted on all the doors, and a director's chair on the hood.

"Zack, we're here. Zack! We've got to get inside." Shalua half-heartedly protested his nibbling on her neck.

"Let me just get inside you first." Zack said, sliding his hand up her thigh. "Besides, it's always best to appear that you've got more important things to do than what you're doing, and they won't start the premiere without me. You know that."

Shalua had just started giving in to his desires when they were interrupted by a knock on the window.

"The world awaits, Mr. Fair. Care to come out and tell us what we can expect tonight?"

Zack and Shalua both groaned in disgust as they recognized Genesis' voice. "I'm sorry, babe. I promise we'll try again on the ride home." Zack straightened his tuxedo before opening the door, leaving Shalua inside to put herself back together.

"So, how proud are you of this film?" Genesis asked Zack.

"All I'm going to say is that this will be a night to remember for years to come." Zack smirked, then turned to help Shalua out of the limo, now that she had made herself presentable again.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Genesis held the microphone up to Shalua's mouth.

"Let's get inside now, Miss Rui." Zack said, taking her hand and pushing past Genesis, not even stopping to sign autographs.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with this next group." Genesis muttered under his breath as he moved on to Sephiroth and the cousins, with a much older woman accompanying them, who stared around in awe at everything as she clung to Kadaj's arm.

"Is it true that none of you have acted professionally before this movie?" Genesis asked as he approached them.

"Oh, they've always been little actors when they got in trouble. I remember their stunts when I used to babysit them when I would visit my sisters. This one was the sneakiest one though." Kadaj's mother patted Sephiroth on the arm. "Do you remember me having to constantly scold my little Sephy-Wephy?"

Kadaj started instantly feeling better as his mother started humiliating his cousins as well, but then she changed topics.

'To all you single women out there, my son needs a wife. He likes sandwiches for lunch with the crusts cut off and hot dog casserole for dinner. He usually doesn't eat breakfast. And when he gets sick or hurt, you just have to rub his big toes while reciting the Three Little Pigs to make him feel better." Kadaj's mother said directly into the camera, not noticing how her nephews were smiling.

"That's very good to know, but…" Genesis started to say before she started again.

"Oh, and my nephews also need a woman…Sephiroth needs his food divided into bite sized portions before you give it to him, Yazoo will only take a bath if you sing to him while he's in the tub, and Loz can't sleep without a nightlight and his Silly Billy Goat stuffed animal."

Genesis was feeling so embarrassed just by witnessing that scene that he decided to leave them alone and move on to the next couple. "And here is Miss Scarlet, being escorted by Rufus Shinra. Miss Scarlet, which designer are you wearing? I've never seen a dress like that." Genesis remarked.

"This dress is…" Scarlet was about to explain her disdain for 'fashion' and that she just used the dress she wore to her high school prom, with the barest amount of alterations, when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Marlene and Denzel running towards her, Reno and Yuffie following at a slower pace. They threw their arms around their former nanny, and she hugged them back.

"We missed you, Scarlet." Marlene said.

"Ah, here are the child stars of the film. Is it true your parents died during the filming of this movie?" Genesis asked Denzel and Marlene.

"Sir, please leave the children alone." Scarlet requested angrily, tightening her arms around them as she felt Marlene start to tremble.

"How does it feel to have to have been adopted twice?" Genesis persisted, sticking the microphone in their faces.

Rufus and Reno started to charge Genesis, but Scarlet was quicker. Genesis wasn't sure exactly what happened, but the next moment he was laid out flat on the red carpet and the right side of his face hurt bad, with Scarlet standing over him with a balled fist.

"A gentleman is never supposed to refuse a request from a lady. You sir, however, are no gentleman, so I don't need to be a lady." Scarlet declared, giving him a good swift kick in his ass with the pointed toe of her high heeled shoe.

Rufus stared at Scarlet for a moment, in awe at her sudden violent rage. He never thought she had it in her…when she went to kick Genesis some more, he reluctantly tried to stop her, and Scarlet accidentally kicked his leg hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rufus!" Scarlet exclaimed as Rufus fell down on one knee, and something tumbled out of his tuxedo jacket pocket. "What's that?" she asked and went to pick it up.

"No, don't open it!" Rufus protested too late as Scarlet opened it, then dropped it in shock.

"Well, I guess it's too late for the surprise I had planned for later this evening." Rufus grabbed the little blue velvet jewelry box off the ground. "Since I'm already on bended knee, Scarlet, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Rufus held the box up, presenting her with a two carat diamond engagement ring.

Aerith and Shera, who had just arrived separately with their respective partners, squealed when they saw Rufus proposing to Scarlet, and hurried over to her.

"Say yes! Say yes! You two already look like those figurine couples on wedding cakes! That was so romantic…well, except for the whole beating up the reporter thing." Aerith excitedly told Scarlet, hugging her from the left.

"You can have the wedding at our new house…it's got a large enough backyard, and it's fenced to keep out trespassers. Oh and the actual house is big enough for lots of guests too…please say yes, I want to prove to Cid that it can handle being a high traffic house for when we start our family!" Shera blurted out to Scarlet, hugging her from the right side.

Still on the ground in pain, Genesis brought the microphone to his mouth. "There you have it, ladies and gentleman, assault and battery with a surprise proposal right here on the red carpet. The whole world is awaiting Scarlet's answer." Genesis announced as security showed up to escort him off the premises.

Reno helped Rufus up, who kept his eyes on Scarlet, who remained stunned by it all. "Please say something, Scarlet." Rufus pleaded.

Scarlet opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out as she fainted. Luckily Aerith and Shera were still holding onto her so she didn't fall onto the ground. "Is…is that a maybe?" Rufus asked, looking around at everyone for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Rufus carried Scarlet inside after Yuffie checked her vitals and assured him she was okay. The change in temperature as they entered the building revived her, but she was disoriented for a moment and thought Rufus was carrying her over the threshold.

"My husband." Scarlet murmured, putting her arms around his neck. Then as Rufus put her gently in her chair, she remembered his proposal. She must have passed out, and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. It wasn't so much that he had proposed to her in front of worldwide cameras, it was that she had lost her temper and acted very unlady-like, injuring Rufus and forcing his proposal, then Aerith and Shera had mobbed her, and Aerith had whispered in her ear how much she was going to love having sex with Rufus on their wedding night, and it had been too much for Scarlet, especially when she couldn't think of any proper etiquette to handle situations such as that.

* * *

"I don't see Barret anywhere." Tifa said, looking around at the other tables.

"I heard something that he's got something in the works that changed his plans for tonight." Tseng told her as he inspected the appetizers on their table. "Dammit!" Tseng suddenly swore, and Tifa looked sharply at him, then realized he was looking at something, and she turned her head to see an usher guiding Cloud and Lisa to their table.

"This is so exciting!" Lisa exclaimed as she and Cloud sat down at the table opposite from Tseng and Tifa. "Oh, I'm Lisa Fields, it's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand over the table to them, keeping it there until they both shook it. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm so happy that you left Cloud for him." Lisa blurted out, looking first at Tifa, then at Tseng. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here with Cloud," Lisa paused to smile adoringly at him. "And you two look so cute together…you have matching hair!"

They all just stared at her for a few moments until they noticed a hush falling over the room, and saw Zack Fair walking up the steps to the stage with the huge screen behind him. Taking his place at the podium, he began speaking into the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! Before we begin, the appetizers on your table were provided by one of our stars, Mr. Rude, whom you all know is a very talented chef. Those of you with allergies, the blue platters have nuts in them. The red platter is vegan, so there's no dairy. And for the first surprise of the evening, I'd like to welcome Barret Wallace to the Avalanche Films family. He is now in charge of filming locations. For those of you who don't know, he graciously allowed us to use his properties to film _Advent Children_. Let's give him a big round of applause!" Zack started clapping, and everyone joined in.

Barret came out on stage, to the podium where Zack moved so Barret could use the microphone. "Thank you everyone. I hope our esteemed Mayor meant what she said, because I'm looking forward to finding many more good filming locations in Midgar." Barret said before nodding at Zack and leaving to sit down at his table.

"And now, let's welcome the man responsible for this all, Mr. Hojo!" Zack started clapping again.

After a few moments of applause, Hojo stormed to the podium, annoyed that Zack had taken so long to introduce him. "You skeptics who don't think great film can be made without great talent in front of the camera, don't understand the risks and experimentation needed to create cinematic history! Start the film!" Hojo yelled and headed back to his seat.

* * *

As soon as the end credits started rolling, Zack excused himself to Shalua. "I'll be right back." he said before quickly leaving the room and heading up to the projector room. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked the worker.

"What'd ya want?" the woman asked as she took a swig from her soda can.

"I'm going to go get on stage for another little speech, and when I'm done, please start playing this." Zack took a plastic case with a DVD inside out of his jacket pocket. "Thanks a million."

"Whatever." she said as Zack left, hurrying back downstairs to the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show. I have one more surprise for you all, a special thank you to Hojo! ROLL IT!" Zack yelled, then went back to his seat.

Images of Hojo dressed like a baby girl complete with pink bonnet and slippers, in one of the actors' trailers, appeared on screen. _"Where's that damned Shera with my bottle? I need a diaper change when she gets here!" His ranting was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hojo immediately curled up on the floor. "Gaga!" he exclaimed before sticking his thumb in his mouth._

"Stop this right now!" Hojo stood up so fast his legs were stiff and he hobbled to the podium. "This is a lie! I only recorded the actors in their trailers, never myself! And pink isn't my color, I only wear blue baby clothes! You will never work in this town again!" Hojo yelled at Zack, unaware of the mob of angry actors that started heading towards him when they heard him admit to spying on them.

"Shame on you, you bad man!" Kadaj's mother snapped at him, causing Hojo to turn to face her when he heard her, and was rewarded by being backhanded by her purse.

"Do you know the criminal and civil charges that can be filed against you for that invasion of privacy?" Elena's eyes glinted dangerously as the actors backed him up to the edge of the stage. "Judge Gast would be very happy to rule over your cases."

"You all are nothing without me! I made you all! Don't threaten me!" Hojo turned to leave and fell off the stage. Yuffie ran to check him out, and then took out her cellphone to call 911.

"I have a broken arm and possible concussion at 5671 Silver Screen Drive, please send an ambulance." Yuffie told the dispatcher before hanging up. "He'll be fine, he'll just need to spend a couple days in the hospital." She said as she looked up to her cast members peering over the edge of the stage.

"He's the one who will never work in this town again." Elena stated, taking out her own cellphone and making a call. "Reeve, we're ready to go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, can I grab a ride with you guys?" Barret asked Cloud and Lisa.

"Of course!" Lisa exclaimed. "Right, Cloud? Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wallace. I'm Lisa Fields."

Barret smiled as he got into the limo seat opposite them. Cloud didn't say anything, he had kind of learned that was the best course of action with Lisa, because she was such a chatterbox that he rarely had a chance to say anything anyway. He wasn't sure if he had done the best or the worst thing in his life when he called her after Tifa confessed about her relationship with Tseng. He frowned over thinking about her with another man. As if divining his thoughts, Lisa took hold of his hand and squeezed it, then kissed him on the cheek. His frown faded as he thought about how the only way he could usually get her to stop talking was to have sex with her, which really worked for him except that he didn't feel like actually talking then either. And she was a nice girl who was obviously devoted to him alone, which didn't hurt one bit. He squeezed her hand back, wishing they could have some privacy right now.

"Wasn't that such a romantic proposal on the red carpet? Do you think Scarlet will say yes?" she asked Barret and Cloud, who both just stared at her, then shrugged.

"I don't even know her." Barret said.

"Isn't she a few years older than him?" Cloud asked.

"That just means Rufus really loves her." Lisa stated emphatically. "They should rent a yacht and take a month long private cruise for their honeymoon, just the two of them and the world." Lisa sighed dreamily.

Barret was relieved when they stopped in front of his house. That girl's nonstop chatter, especially about romance, made him feel like he was trapped in a nightmare. How could Cloud stand her?

"Hey, this isn't home." Lisa said a little while later when the limo stopped again, this time in front of a classy hotel. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Cloud said, taking her hand and leading her inside to the front desk.

"Oh my God, this place is beautiful." Lisa let go of Cloud's hand and turned in circles, taking in everything in the lobby.

"I've got a reservation, Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife." he told the clerk, as Lisa stopped moving and looked at him with her mouth open in surprise.

"Oh yes, the honeymoon suite." the clerk said after typing the names into the computer. "Will you be using the credit card you reserved the suite with to pay for your stay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here are your two keycards, everything you requested is in the suite waiting for you. Enjoy your stay with us." The clerk flashed an artificial smile as he handed Cloud the keycards and went to ignore him in favor of the next client when the other clerk, a woman, nudged him.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked his coworker.

"Don't you know who that is?" the woman replied under her breath to him, before turning to Cloud and smiling winningly at him. "Please forgive him, Mr. Strife, he lives under a rock. I can't wait to see your new movie!"

"No problem, Miss…" Cloud peered at her nametag. "Miss Crescent."

"If there's anything you need at all, please let us know." she called after them as Cloud took hold of Lisa's hand and led her to the elevator.

On the ride up to their floor, Cloud was pleased that he had managed to surprise her into stunned silence with his secret holiday he had planned for them. The elevator came to a stop and he led her to the door of their suite when she finally regained her voice.

"What is all this?" she squeaked out as Cloud opened the door and she followed him inside, staring at the rose petals on the bed and strewn around the sunken marble bathtub nearby.

"I planned this two weeks ago." Cloud admitted. "There's a wedding chapel on the first floor, fully licensed. Of course, this might seem less romantic to you after watching Rufus proposing to Scarlet, but…"

"Rufus has nothing on you!" Lisa blurted out excitedly as she flung her arms around Cloud's neck and kissed him.

* * *

"Where is this?" Rude asked as Reeve pulled to a stop in front of an unfamiliar house.

"This is where Hojo lives. Give me your book of matches and stay in the car. I'll be right back." Elena put the matches in her purse and grabbed the two bottles of champagne that she had grabbed from the premiere party before managing to get out.

"Do you think the video recordings from our movie trailer are here?" Rude asked. Against his better judgment, he wondered what it would show of their attempts to conceive, and wished he could watch it just once. Of course he didn't know she was trying to get pregnant then, he just thought it was due to the movie set atmosphere and wanting to make sure he wouldn't be tempted by Aerith's flirtatious ways with every man on set. All those mornings he had woken up feeling so drained from her when he knew the level of shape he kept himself in, made him want to see the video evidence of how she did that to him.

"Trust me. Just stay here, I'll be fine." Elena replied, and headed to the side of Hojo's house. Peeking through a window, she realized it must be a guest bedroom. Breaking the window by hitting it repeatedly by one of the champagne bottles, she then broke open the bottles by hitting them on the window ledge. She doused the thick curtains, then threw the bottles into the room, one landed on the floor, one on the bed. Lighting a match, she threw it onto the carpet. "Let those video recordings burn!" Elena declared as she hurried back to the limo as fast as she could.

"Take us back home fast, Reeve, but stay under the speed limit." Elena ordered as Rude helped her back in.

"What did you do?" Rude asked.

"What my pregnancy hormones told me to do." Elena said with an enigmatic smile. "Oh!" She suddenly clutched at her stomach.

"What's wrong with the babies?" Rude paled.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry." Elena relaxed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's just I think I have a boxing match going on in here." Elena patted her stomach, then closed her eyes and leaned against her husband. "I'll be glad when I don't have to feel them fighting for space anymore."

* * *

Marlene and Denzel had fallen asleep between Reno and Yuffie on the limo ride home, worn out the by the day's excitement, which was a huge relief to Yuffie. Reno had been subtly pushing her to tell them the truth, but she kept putting it off, unsure how they would handle it. If Hojo had been recording her and Reno in their trailer, then it would have recorded her telling him that Marlene and Denzel were her children. She would have to tell them tomorrow before they found out from someone else. Yuffie hoped they wouldn't run away when she told them…it had been hard enough losing them away the first time, it had taken a year for her to not hear Denzel crying for her when she gave them away every time she closed her eyes, and until the day they came back into her life, she still heard it when something happened that deeply upset her, like losing a patient.

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me you were all playing such bad men in that movie?" Kadaj's mother asked her son and nephews.

"You didn't ask." Sephiroth muttered, and she slapped his hand for his impudence.

"You asked for it…this was your idea after all." Yazoo smirked until she slapped his hand too.

"I see I'm going to have to call your mothers when I get home." she told her nephews.

The atmosphere was far from cheery as the men all sulked and pouted while the limo drove to a hotel near the airport where Sephiroth had reserved a room in advance for his aunt to stay in overnight before returning home, and it didn't get any better without her in the car. Kadaj was still mad at them for their prank, and they were all feeling upset to be treated like they were five years old again, and realizing they were acting like little children again didn't help at all.

* * *

Rufus and Scarlet were silent as the limo started driving them back to their separate apartments, both lost in their own thoughts about Hojo's revelation that he had been spying on them. Rufus didn't want any sex tapes of him and Aerith surfacing to ruin his new life. Scarlet was just upset at the thought of someone spying on her, it was just so…improper. She shuddered at the thought of someone watching her shower or change clothes or use the toilet. Scarlet felt dirty and violated, and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Would it help if I kill him?" Rufus suddenly asked, startling Scarlet, who didn't realize she had spoken aloud.

"I don't want to visit my fiancé in jail!" Scarlet snapped without thinking.

Rufus brightened. "Does that mean your answer is yes?"

Scarlet opened her mouth to say it was a slip of the tongue, but she looked at his hopeful expression and realized that was a lie, she did want to marry him. Scarlet nodded to answer him. "You did ask properly, after all."

* * *

Tifa laid her head against Tseng as soon as they were in the limo, and his arm automatically went around her. "That was without a doubt the most interesting premiere I've ever been to."

"Hojo will pay for what he did, don't worry." Tseng promised her.

"I'm not worried about that anymore, I'm worried if I'll be able to fulfill my contract to film _Jade Locket_ next." Tifa confessed.

"You mean because of this?" Tseng put his hand on her as-yet flat stomach and barely squeezed.

Tifa smiled at him. Her pregnancy seemed to her as a blessing and sign that her life was exactly as it should be. She had tried on infrequent occasions to conceive by Cloud, hoping to salvage their relationship by having a child, but had never succeeded, and now without even trying, she was having Tseng's child. And she was getting better film offers, and hints of her own TV show. "I don't want to jeopardize our child."

"Everything will be fine." Tseng reassured her.

"Everything _is_ fine." Tifa corrected him as she curled up against him. She couldn't remember ever being happier, especially because despite his sullenness at their table during the viewing, Cloud had occasionally looked at Lisa in a way that Tifa had once wished he would look at her.

* * *

"Well babe, I've got a promise to keep to you, don't I?" Zack gave Shalua a wicked grin as the limo started heading back to Zack's place.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupted this time?" Shalua asked as he slid his hand between her legs again.

"Definitely. I gave the driver a hundred to take an extra hour on the return trip." Zack said before kissing her.

Shalua enjoyed being with him, but she wondered how long it would last. She knew his reputation, and gave it two more months before he got bored with her.

* * *

"Why did you tell that Scarlet woman that we would have her wedding at our house? The backyard is only big enough for my workshop!" Cid protested as he and Shera were let off at their house, and the limo returned to the rental agency.

"You are not building an aviation hangar in our backyard! You can have a barbecue and a horseshoe pit, and that's it!" Shera exclaimed. "We already talked about it when we signed the papers, remember?"

Cid wanted to sulk, but he knew he really couldn't build his own plane, because there was no runway for him to take off with. And he liked grilling his food…playing with fire made him feel so manly.

* * *

"I bet Scarlet has already told him yes." Aerith told Vincent as he unlocked their front door.

Vincent only nodded. They didn't talk on the ride home, because they had both fallen asleep almost right away. He was a still a little groggy, and was looking forward to some more sleep. He headed straight for the bedroom, and Aerith closed and locked the front door before following him. "Care to help me take my dress off?" she asked him, presenting her backside to him as he sat on the bed taking his shoes off.

Once he unzipped her, Aerith carefully took it off, and rezipped it before hanging it up in the closet, then she sauntered over to Vincent. "Can I help you undress now?"

As they lay entwined a little while later, Aerith drew circles on his chest with her finger. "I'm glad you have tomorrow off, cause I was thinking we could try something new then."

"What do you want to try?" Vincent was nervous…he was always worried that somehow he would disappoint her and she'd leave. He had been lonely when they met, but he had gotten used to it. Now he had gotten used to seeing her smile at him first thing in the morning.

"Getting pregnant." Aerith informed him.

" _What?!_ " Vincent was suddenly wide awake.

"I want to have a child with you." Aerith calmly said.

"But we're not married yet…"

"So? Think of it as getting more 'street cred' with your students." Aerith suggested. "Imagine their shock upon realizing their stuffy and boring old English teacher is living in sin with a younger woman." she couldn't resist teasing him.

Vincent mulled that over for a moment because his students had been nicer since word got out that he was in an action movie, and when Aerith had occasionally dressed up in one of her clubbing outfits to bring him his lunch when he forgot it. And the thought that she actually wanted his child was amazing.

"If that's not a good enough reason, just consider it lazy sex." Aerith continued, trying another tactic.

"Lazy sex?" Vincent asked in surprise.

"Yeah, because we don't have to take the time to take any precautions. We can just have sex whenever we want, and just enjoy ourselves." Aerith started caressing his chest. "Let nature take its course…"


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet sat in the special chair Aerith had told her to sit in, wondering why she had agreed to this. She had chosen Aerith to be her maid of honor at Rufus' suggestion, he was hoping it would cheer her up some. He had been worried when he had seen an article in a tabloid at the checkout line about Aerith, someone had leaked her recent medical records, and told the whole world that she couldn't have children. Rufus had called Vincent and got them invited over for dinner. Scarlet wasn't exactly fond of Aerith, but she had been startled by the change in her. Despite any lingering feelings of jealousy she might have towards Aerith, she had to admit that the woman was naturally upbeat and friendly, but as they ate dinner, it quickly became obvious that Aerith was seriously hurting...she had only barely smiled once. So now here Scarlet was at her bachelorette party, wondering with a certain amount of dread as to what Aerith had planned.

"Don't you think you've had enough coffee?" Shera asked Elena, startled when she saw the bags under the mayor's eyes.

"Five babies who all have their own sleeping and feeding schedules, even with day and night nannies…no, I don't think I've had enough coffee." Elena said as she took a sip from her fourth cup. She wasn't looking forward to Scarlet being on her honeymoon and losing her day nanny for two weeks. The only thing that she was looking forward to was Rude taking time off from work to be take care of their children in Scarlet's absence. The nannycam would give her priceless entertainment as Rude found himself knee-deep in dirty diapers and baby spittle. After all, if it wasn't for his stamina in the bedroom, they'd probably have only had two or three children.

"Even one sometimes feels like one too many when you're not sleeping." Tifa chimed in, waiting to get some coffee for herself. She wasn't really complaining though, she loved her infant daughter more than anything. She and Tseng had named her Joy, because that's what she was to them.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked Tifa as she took her cup of coffee and sat down in a corner, almost as if she was trying to hide herself.

"Just the regular obsessed fan issues that come with being an actress." Tifa told her in an offhand way, not wanting to admit how worried she and Tseng were. Whoever had been sending her letters that seemed to get more threatening as time went on, they knew things that meant they had been spying on her, but she couldn't see how, they were very careful at home, and when word reached Elena about the problem, there had been a sudden increase in police patrols in the neighborhood Tifa and Tseng lived in.

Aerith wondered if there was some truth to the rumours that the cast of Advent Children was cursed. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo had died when a drunk driver hit their taxi on the way to the airport. She couldn't have children, and now Tifa had a stalker…

Listening to Tifa and Elena talk about sleepness nights, Shera was glad she and Cid had decided to wait to start their family until they had enough of a nest egg to afford Shera's maternity leave. She wanted to stay home in the final months of her pregnancy, as well as the first year of their baby's life. So they wanted two years of her income saved up to make sure they were covered in case of emergencies. And tomorrow's wedding would give her a taste of what babies were like in a social setting. She had suggested to Scarlet and Rufus that they get married exactly one year to the day after he proposed, so she and Cid would have time to settle into the house and then get it ready for the big day, and they had talked it over and agreed. It would double as a reunion for the cast of the film as well.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention, and Aerith smiled. "The entertainment's here!" She hurried to the door and opened it just enough for her alone to see who it was, and when she just stood there, the rest of them came over, and when Tifa opened the door all the way, they all got rooted to the floor as well by shock and disgust.

"Ah, so we again!" Hojo exclaimed. "I've been hired to provide the night's entertainment. Which one of you is the lucky girl?"

"Get out of here now!" Elena ordered, having found her voice.

"Uh-uh, I have a signed contract. If…" Hojo took the contract out of his pocket and looked at it. "Aerith Valentine refuses my services, the cancellation clause means she owes me $1000."

"Let me see that." Elena grabbed the contract out of his hand. "Dammit! He's right, everyone. We have to pay him $1000 if we want him gone."

Hojo smiled grotesquely as they pooled all the money they had and paid him off. "Pity you didn't want to save some money by letting me perform. After all, I've already seen all you naked."

Some time later, he woke up bruised in a nearby gutter. He was relieved to find his money safe. After he was blacklisted by the film industry, he come up with a new scheme…he'd get women to pay him to leave them alone. It was perfectly legal, and because each event he got hired out for only took him ten minutes at most to get asked to leave, he could easily get ten grand a night in cancellation fees. He'd be back on top in no time.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Aerith asked Scarlet as she helped the bride into her wedding dress, as Shera, Yuffie and Tifa got into their bridesmaids' dresses in the adjoining room.

"I hope so." Scarlet replied.

"Well, I never gave you my present at the bachelorette party last night because it wasn't anything tangible, so I'll give it to you now." Aerith told her.

"What is it?" Scarlet was nervously curious.

Aerith whispered into Scarlet's ear so the bridesmaids wouldn't overhear, and a few moments later, Scarlet's cheeks turned bright red. "That's what you can expect from Rufus on your wedding night, and what he really likes." Aerith concluded. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

* * *

"Okay, I think the women are ready now, let's get your bachelorhood over with." Cid told Rufus.

"I'm ready." Rufus stated.

"Are you sure the women are ready?" Vincent asked. All the women who attended Scarlet's bachelorette party had come early, and their men had been worried about them, because when the men started to undress for bed, each woman's face turned Christmasy, being an unique mixture of green and red coloring.

* * *

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Lisa blurted out excitedly to Cloud as they watched Scarlet walk down the aisle from their seats in the front row. "Of course, our wedding was the best." She smiled at Cloud and kissed his cheek, then they sat down as Scarlet took her place next to Rufus. Lisa was imagining her and Cloud up there getting married again when she noticed something on top of the fence behind the bridesmaids that seemed funny to her.

"What's that?" she asked her husband.

"Probably the paparazzi." Cloud said, frowning as he watched it move as the minister asked if anyone had objections. "Oh shit, that's not a camera, it's a GUN!" Cloud yelled out the last word and total chaos erupted.

Yuffie, on the bottom step of the special gazebo that had been rented for the wedding, grabbed Marlene who was standing on the ground next to her in her role as flower girl, and threw her down on the ground, covering her daughter's body with her own as a single shot rang out.

Cid and Rude had started running for the fence as they saw where the shooter was, who tried to escape by clambering down the other side. They just about vaulted the fence to catch him, and the guests heard sounds of a fight, then another gunshot.

"It's okay, he's dead!" Cid yelled over the fence. "Is everyone okay?"

The guests picked themselves and looked around, freezing when they heard Shera scream. Everyone turned in her direction, seeing Aerith and Tifa unmoving on the gazebo steps, covered in blood.

"Dammit!" Yuffie cursed as she examined them. "They're still alive, but barely…somebody call an ambulance and tell them we've got two female gunshot victims with massive blood loss." Yuffie looked up as Tseng and Vincent stood over here, looking dreadful. "Give me your jackets. They're going into shock, and we need to keep them warm. Tseng, put your hands on Tifa hard to stop the bleeding. It looks like the bullet went through her before hitting Aerith. Both wounds need to stop bleeding." Yuffie was more worried about what internal damage Aerith had, since the bullet had entered where it could damage multiple organs. Shera had brought a dozen hand towels, and Yuffie was doing what she could to control the bleeding with the help of Vincent and Tseng, though their hands were trembling so much that it was hard for them to keep the pressure on the wounds.

Finally the ambulances arrived and the police moments later. IVs were quickly set up for Aerith and Tifa before they were loaded onto the gurneys and into the ambulances, their men riding to the hospital with them, Yuffie speeding behind them.

Aerith briefly woke up during the trip when she felt Vincent's hands take one of hers in a viselike grip. "You don't look so good." she told him. "You don't have to worry, it's just the movie curse, remember?" Aerith smiled at him before closing her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance carrying Tifa pulled over, and Yuffie barely slammed on her brakes in time to avoid hitting it. She got out and ran to the ambulance. She banged on the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie demanded to know when the door was opened by Tseng, who looked like he was going into shock as well.

"She's crashing!" the paramedic tending to Tifa exclaimed as he got the defibrillator ready.

Yuffie was grateful that Elena had been able to get some grants to upgrade Midgar's ambulances recently with better diagnostic equipment. She glanced at the monitor with Tifa's dropping vitals clearly visible. "Charge to 300!" she ordered the first paramedic before focusing on the driver. "Get us to the hospital!" Looking at Tseng, she realized he was about to collapse from stress. She took out her cellphone and handed it to him. "Call Reno and tell him where I left the car." Yuffie hoped that would distract him long enough to calm down.

They successfully stabilized her, and as the ambulance pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital, Tifa had regained consciousness. "Tseng?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm here, honey." Tseng responded, squeezing her hand.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Tifa asked.

* * *

Two plain-clothed police officers knocked on the Highwind's door, and Cid answered it, staring at them almost rudely. "I'm Detective Hewley, and this is my partner Detective Hollander. We're here to investigate the shooting today. May we come in?" The taller man asked.

"Sure." Cid said as he stepped aside, noticing the shooter's body being loaded into the medical examiner's vehicle.

He led the two detectives onto the patio where all the guests and the wedding party were waiting to be questioned and released. The crime scene investigators were all over the two scenes, the first being the fence and surrounding area where the shooter was when he fired the shot that hit Tifa and Aerith and then was killed, the second being the gazebo where Tifa and Aerith were hit. The whole area was taped off.

"We're trying to identify the shooter." Hollander said after introducing themselves to the crowd. Hewley went to see what the CSIs had turned up as Hollander showed a picture to the crowd. "Do any of you recognize this man?"

"That's Biggs!" Shera exclaimed.

"Biggs?" Hollander asked, writing the name down.

"He did the special effects for the movie we were in. Well I wasn't in the movie, I was the on-set gofer, so I'd take him things every so often. Sometimes he'd seem nice, other times he seemed a bit creepy." Shera explained.

Hewley came back. "Well, there isn't any evidence yet that there were more than two shots fired from the gun recovered next to the body. And the M.E. said from her preliminary exam here on scene, it looks like he died during a struggle. Anyone care to tell me what happened?"

"I will." Elena said, walking out of the house holding one of her babies over her shoulder, obviously trying to burp them.

"Oh, Mayor, I didn't know you were here." Hollander said as Hewley asked her for her story.

"I was upstairs tending to the babies since Scarlet was their day nanny and she was the one getting married. I was changing a diaper when I heard the first gunshot and I ran to the window, where I saw Cid and my husband jumping the fence to tackle a man who was trying to run away on the other side, then that man collapsed. Then I heard Shera scream and Yuffie started working on Aerith and Tifa." Elena told the detectives.

"Okay, well then we're going to need to test Cid and your husband's hands for gunshot residue." Hewley said.

"Fine, but please hurry up, I'd like to get to the hospital now." Elena requested as Hollander waved over one of the CSIs to administer the test.

"Ma'am, we're also going to need to take their clothes for examination." Hewley said.

"No one watches my husband strip but his doctor and I." Elena coldly snapped. "My lawyer will meet us at the hospital to make sure we cooperate legally with your investigation. I shall leave you gentleman to it."

* * *

The wedding party found Yuffie trying to calm down Vincent and Tseng in the waiting room, all of them still in their blood-stained formal wear.

"Any news?" Shera asked hopefully.

"No, they're both still in surgery. I know both of the doctors operating on them, and they're in good hands." Yuffie replied. "I'm thinking Tifa will be out of surgery first. The bullet most likely missed any vital organs based on her entry and exit wounds." Yuffie refrained from mentioning her fears about Tifa's spinal cord being damaged, based on the bullet's entrance wound being so close to her spine, and Tifa's comment about not being able to feel her legs.

"Aerith Valentine?" a bloodied doctor asked as they came into the waiting room.

"That's my wife!" Vincent stopped pacing and looked at the doctor. "Is she okay?"

"She's very lucky. The bullet somehow didn't damage any organs, it just bounced around inside her causing bruising on them, and it took us a while to find it. The blood loss was the main issue. We're going to keep her for a couple more days to make sure there's no sign of infection."

"Can I see her?" Vincent asked.

"She won't be awake yet, but she's in room 219 if you want to wait til she's conscious." The doctor shrugged and left.

Everyone was feeling more hopeful as they waited to hear about Tifa, and a little while later her doctor came out.

"Miss Lockhart came through the surgery. She's recovering from the blood loss, unfortunately the bullet nicked her spine, and there's no way to tell if the damage is permanent or temporary. We'll keep her for observation for a week to have a better idea of her condition. She's in room 335, but only immediate family visitors please." he told Tseng, and as he left, Vincent came back.

"Aerith is asking for you two." Vincent told Rufus and Scarlet, who looked at each other in surprise, and then followed him to their room.

Aerith managed a weak smile when she saw them come through the door. She was still quite pale, but the monitoring machines she was hooked up to all seemed to be alright. "Vincent told me what happened, and I was wondering if you two could do me a favor?" Aerith asked Rufus and Scarlet, who had to listen hard because she was still recovering from the anesthesia and was slurring her words a bit.

"What?" They asked together.

Aerith looked at Vincent, who went and opened the bathroom door, and the hospital chaplain came out. "I want you two to get married right now. You've waited long enough already."

* * *

A few minutes later, Rufus and Scarlet walked back to the waiting room with bemused expressions on their faces.

"How is she?" Everyone asked them.

"She's still weak, but I think she's going to be okay." Rufus said.

"She had the hospital chaplain marry us." Scarlet blurted out. After their first failed attempt with a fancy wedding with all the trimmings that ended in near tragedy, it felt so anticlimactic and unbelievable to succeed in less than five minutes with an impromptu ceremony by a chaplain who had been hiding in the bathroom.

The members of the wedding party congratulated the newlyweds, and Elena suggested they go back to Scarlet's room in the Mackintosh mansion for their wedding night. "Everyone's okay now, and you'll be safe from the police and media there until this is all sorted out. Of course the babies are two rooms down, but that might remind you to be careful." Elena explained. "Reeve, would you take them back home now?"

"Yes ma'am." Reeve said, and led the couple out to the limo.

* * *

"This is a nice room." Rufus said as Scarlet opened the door to her suite of rooms. "Wait!"

Scarlet froze mid-step. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, remember?"

Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me again, I thought there was another shooter!"

"Nope, just proper behavior." Rufus picked her up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut and finding the bedroom. "Now it's time for improper behavior…"

An hour later, a slow flush was spreading over her face as Rufus collapsed on top of her. "And that's what sex is like." he said as soon as he caught his breath.

"That's not what Aerith told me it would be like." Scarlet heard herself say, distracted by her body still tingling with excitement and pleasure.

"Well, that's because Aerith didn't rate the wedding night special. That's something only you get." Rufus explained, kissing his bride. "And I have quite a few other specials to show you tonight…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm ready." Tifa told Tseng once she had her dress on. "Where's Joy?"

"I'm here, Mommy!" She ran into her parents' bedroom and plopped down on the bed. "Are we really going to a movie party?"

"Well it's not really a party, it's the 10th anniversary of _Advent Children_ , the film I was making when I got pregnant with you." Tifa lovingly stroked her daughter's hair.

"That's where that bad man who tried to kill you came from." Joy frowned. "And that's why you're in a wheelchair now."

"Just when we go out for long periods of time. I can walk with my canes around the house, don't forget." Tifa pulled her daughter into her lap, hugging Joy. Her daughter had been her main motivation for all those painful months of physical therapy to try and get some mobility back. No one but her family and her therapist knew what a triumph it had been to just be able to get out bed on her own steam.

"And don't forget that bad man is dead so he can't hurt your mommy anymore." Tseng told their daughter as he checked his tie in the mirror. He would have killed Biggs himself anyway. The police had searched his apartment and found evidence out that he had been stalking Tifa for years before she started filming _Advent Children_ , and that he was the one recording the stars' trailers on set, turning it over to Hojo. Except for the footage from Tifa's trailer, he had edited it to take Cloud and then Tseng when they were with her, and put himself in their place.

"And now it's time to leave or we're going to be late." Tifa said, and Joy got off her lap as Tseng picked Tifa up and gently put her in the motorized wheelchair. "Come on honey, get back on my lap and Mommy will give you a ride out to the car." Tifa patted her lap, and Joy climbed back on, excited as Tifa sped them through the house to the garage as fast as she safely could.

* * *

"You look so pretty, Mommy!"

Aerith nearly jumped. "Oh, Hope, don't sneak up on people like that. Where's your sister?"

"She's having Daddy put her shoes on." Hope explained. "Are you ready?"

"I just have to finish putting on my makeup." she told her young daughter. It was hard for to believe her twin daughters were already five years old. The doctors had no explanation for how she got pregnant finally, it just became the accepted view that something happened when she got shot, and then was operated on, that made her able to have children. Aerith hadn't needed to even think of names for them, Hope and Faith seemed perfect. "Alright, let's go get your sister and your daddy, and go to the reunion…I'm sure there'll be ice cream there."

As they walked down the hall to the twins' room, Aerith had to stop for a moment and catch her breath. Even though they said there was no permanent damage from the bullet, sometimes she would suddenly feel serious pain in the area the bullet had been found and removed. But if that's what she had to deal with in order to be a mother, it was a small price to pay. Regaining her composure, she and Hope found Faith chattering on to Vincent about butterflies and fairies as he tried to convince her to put her dress back on.

* * *

Elena was grateful for the suggestion that getting a van for transporting the quintuplets around would encourage the voters to see her less as the Mackintosh heiress and more like them. Today not only did she and Rude have to go to the cast reunion, but Rufus and Scarlet as well, with their four year-old. Reeve was driving. An oversized passenger van is the only thing that was suitable for this excursion.

* * *

Cid and Shera were trying to get out the door with their two year-old son when Cid's cellphone rang.

"Yeah? I'm off today, I've got…no, I understand. Fine, I'll be there." Cid hung up the phone, with an angry expression on his face. "Roberts is drunk again, and there's no other pilots available to take his flight." he told Shera, who sighed.

"Well, I'll drop you off at the airport and then head to the reunion. But you'll miss out on cake." Shera told him.

"Save me some." Cid said as they got into their car. "But no fruity cake nonsense."

* * *

"They're all dressed and ready to go." Lisa said, referring to their daughters, as she walked into her and Cloud's bedroom, where he was getting dressed. "They're looking forward to being stars for the day. We're not going to be late, are we?"

"If we are, it'll be expected." Cloud replied. He couldn't believe it had been ten years…his relationship with Lisa had been such a whirlwind because of her naturally high energy level, that before he knew it, they were married, then she started getting pregnant about every couple years. After she gave him three children, he got a vasectomy so he didn't have to worry about changing more diapers. He sometimes had the uncomfortable feeling that Lisa knew exactly how to manage him, but his marriage had been a happy one, so he never made an issue of it.

* * *

The auditorium was packed with reporters and fans, and the noise level subsided when the announcer strolled out on stage, stopping in front of the tables for the cast to sit at. "Thank you all for coming to the cast reunion of _Advent Children_." he spoke into his microphone. "You will all have an opportunity to ask questions, but please be respectful of them, and no requests for pictures or autographs, there is time set aside for that afterwards. But you will be searched if you want your picture taken with one of our guests. Now let me welcome our guests, the cast of _Advent Children_!"

The applause was deafening as the cast filed out onto the stage and took their assigned seats, each with an assistant to fetch them anything they needed. Tifa was at the end of the table to accommodate her wheelchair. The video cameras were set up so the stars could be seen on the giant screen behind them by the attendees in the nosebleed section.

"Now who would like to ask the first question?" the announcer asked.

"Before we start, I'd like to request a moment of silence for my cousins who died just after filming ended." Sephiroth spoke into his microphone, and Shalua squeezed his hand under the table, sitting next to him as his assistant. When Zack started having starlet hopefuls come around, she had taken up with Sephiroth, who had constantly been around as Zack's protégé. And she knew how guilt-ridden he felt about the prank he had pulled on Kadaj by inviting his aunt to the premiere to humiliate his cousin, and having his cousins die the next day.

The other cast members quickly seconded his idea, and after the cameraman was handed a promo group shot of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo in their costumes, he put in front of the camera so it showed up on the big screen. The moment of silence was then started. "Thank you." Sephiroth spoke again, concluding the tribute.

A hand was raised in the audience, and one of the security guard ushers handed the man a microphone to speak into.

"Do any of you feel there's any truth to the rumour about the curse haunting the cast of the movie, given the tragedies many of you suffered?" Genesis asked.

A gasp was heard from an attendee in the front row, as Hope and Faith ran naked onto the stage, wearing eye patches and waving their dresses behind them, which each had a skull and crossbones drawn on them obviously with a thick black permanent marker.

"We're pirates! We're pirates!" they shouted as one of the daycare workers hired to take care of the actor's children appeared as well, trying to chase them down. Vincent and Aerith each grabbed one of their daughters.

"There is no curse, just a blessing in disguise." Aerith loudly proclaimed as she smiled at Vincent putting their daughters' dresses back on them as they protested being clothed again. With a warning to them to behave if they wanted ice cream, Vincent handed them back over to the daycare worker, who took them backstage again to the temporary playroom.

"Where are Denzel and Marlene?" a reporter asked.

"They're in college studying for finals." Yuffie answered. She couldn't believe that Denzel was getting married after he graduated in the summer. Yuffie found it hard to think that she might become a grandmother in the next few years.

Another hand went up, and when the microphone was handed to the woman, she rolled her wheelchair out into the aisle. "I'd just like to thank Miss Lockhart for her work on behalf of disabled actors trying to break into the industry."

"Thank you." Tifa replied. Once she was recovered as much as she was going to, she had been amazed at how hard it was to find acting roles without being able to walk more than a few steps at a time, and it went against her sense of fair play, so she had established an advocacy foundation to fight the idea that only people in perfect health could act. Her former cast members had supported her, and Elena had used all her connections to get tougher anti-stalking laws enacted. Tifa was willing to believe that Aerith was right about a blessing in disguise.

"Is it true that Avalanche Films and Shinra Corporation are involved in real estate disputes?" a reporter asked next, addressing his question to both Barret and Rufus.

"My business is not limited to the film industry." Rufus said. After he had gotten his business degree, he had decided to start his own company that his children would eventually inherit. Scarlet had given him a son that he hoped would want to follow in his footsteps.

"I signed all my properties over to Avalanche Films, we have all the filming locations we'll ever need." Barret added.

After the two hour Q&A session was over, a cake that Rude had prepared in secret was brought out. It was a model of the Bahamut summon with the faces of the cast airbrushed on the back. A professional photographer snapped a few pictures of the cake and the cast, then the right side of the auditorium was set up for pictures with the cast, and the left side for autographs.

"Where is Cid?" a little boy asked Shera as he approached her in the autograph line.

"He had to fill in for another pilot as we were leaving to come here." she explained.

The boy frowned. "I wanted to give him this." He held up a little model of the airship. "I made it myself."

"Oh, that's very nice. I can give it to him for you, if you want. What's your name?"

"Brian." the boy said as he reluctantly handed his creation to her.

Shera whispered something to her assistant, who went and talked to Brian's mother.

The autograph and photo sessions lasted two more hours, and then the cast headed over to Elena's where the cast could catch up on the last ten years in private.

* * *

"You made it!" Shera exclaimed as Cid showed up at Elena's estate.

"Yeah, I sobered up Roberts really quick after the first flight." Cid replied with a nasty grin.

"Well, I have something for you." Shera handed him the airship model. "A little boy named Brian made it for you. I got his address from his mother if you want to send him a thank you note."

"I think we're outnumbered by the kids here." Reno told his wife as they put their eight year-old son in the playroom with all the other kids of their former cast members.

"Just remember, when we get home he's going to be on a sugar high from the dessert buffet Rude made for the dinner party." Yuffie reminded him.

They took their places at the formal dining table, and Elena showed them the monitor she had for the children's playroom so they could all keep an eye on them while eating dinner. One of the maids would be bringing the children the dinners and desserts their parents picked out for them.

"A toast to the next ten years being as successful as the last ten have been." Rude lifted his champagne glass.

"Hear hear!" the other cast members exclaimed.

Tifa took a sip from her glass, then suddenly spit it out. "Are you okay?" Tseng asked her worriedly. She just pointed at the children's monitor in response, and everyone turned to look. Elena turned on the volume with the remote.

"We're pirates! We're pirates!" All the children were waving their dresses or shirts around, each marked with skull and crossbones on them, except for Hope and Faith who were just clapping and giggling in the middle of it all.

"There's the next generation of actors." Zack remarked as the parents just stared dumbfounded at the screen.


End file.
